


Peace

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-TFA, evil space dads, no description of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: The Journey of having children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. If you see any mistakes, let me know. (:

     When Hux first found out Ren was pregnant, Hux almost fired Starkiller prematurely.

     “Hux,” Ren had his hand held out towards Hux, controlling his arm with the Force, “What are you doing?”

     Hux blinked, looked down at his hand, then looked back up. “I- I don’t know. Let me go.”

     Ren released him nervously before taking a step forward. “Starkiller isn’t even ready to fire yet.”

     “I know.”

     “You would destroyed the planet Hux.”

     “Yeah! I know.” Hux answered angrily. “That’s just kind of a bomb to drop. Here of all places.” Hux gestured towards the bridge and the officers only yards away. “What the hell Kylo?”

     Kylo shrugged, his expression hidden by his mask. “I thought you’d want to know.”

     “I do-“ He sighed and lowered his voice, “I do want to know. But another time would have been nicer.”

     Ren gave a short nod, “I’ll remember that for next time.” He turned and walked away.

     Hux yelled after him, “Next time?”

 

    “Hux,” Ren was standing in their quarters, really Hux’s but with all of Kylo’s shit in here they might as well be sharing it, when he decided that it was time to have the conversation again. “I’m pregnant.”

    Hux stopped folding Kylo’s cloak and set it down on the dresser. Again with the terrible timing. He turned slowly and walked towards him, “When did you find out?”

    Kylo had just come in from training, his hair still pulled back into a messy bun with pieces stuck to his forehead, “The Force told me.”

    “So you don’t know for sure?” Hux raised a single eyebrow.

    Ren rolled his eyes, “No. I’m sure. The Force is never wrong.”

    Hux resisted the urge to remind him about last weeks incident when ‘the Force’ had told him that Hux was being attacked by something and had stormed through the Finalizer to find that Millicent had only been playing. “Will you take a test, please? To humor me?”

    Ren sighed, “Fine. I’ll go to the Medbay tomorrow. But for now,” He reached forward to lace his arms around Hux’s waist. “Let’s talk about names.” The smile that crawled across his face pulled a smile out of Hux.

    “Names, hmm?” Hux smirked as he stepped closer. “I could have sworn you were going to try and convince me to name the child-“

    “Darth Vader is a perfect name, I agree.” Ren smiled as he moved his hands to slowly undress his general.

    Hux chuckled, “That’s not happening. I’ll concede to your grandmother’s name though if it’s a girl.”

    “Oh i’m sure we’ll be using both of them.” Ren finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Instead of folding it, like Hux would have, he dropped it to the floor.

    “What do you mean?” Hux was enamored with watching Ren move his fingers over his body.

    “We’ll need two names.” He pulled his undershirt from his pants and then over his head.

    Hux was now distracted by Ren’s words and hands, “Middle names aren’t too usual in the First Order, Ren.”

    Ren paused with his hands on Hux’s belt to look up at him, “Middle names? What? Hux, no, I’m having twins.”

    Hux’s eyes bulged, “What? Twins?” Having a child was not something that had been apart of Hux’s plan, he was General of the First Order for God’s sake. But after spending years with Ren breathing down his neck, arguing with every word he said, somehow finding his way into what little of a heart Hux had left, and then finding his way into his bed, he’d realized that maybe having a child wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen. Having a piece of himself mixed with a piece of Ren now seemed like an agreeable thing. His plans changed, he adjusted, every thing would be fine. But, twins?

    Hux was still having a little trouble breathing when he lowered his hands to stop Ren’s from pulling his pants down. “Wait, Kylo, twins?”

    Ren stopped, giving a little huff, and looking at him, “Yes. Twins. I mean, you’re making me go to the Medbay, and they’ll have to check, but it feels like twins.”

    “So, two?”

    “Yes.” Ren wasn’t quite understanding why Hux was getting this. Was he being unclear? “Two children, at once, sharing the same DNA.”

    “Yeah, ok. Ok.” Hux breathed a sigh before walking a couple of steps back and sitting down. Kylo reacted quickly and Force pulled the chair underneath his ass before he fell. Hux, oblivious to this action, ran his hands down his face. “We can deal with twins. Right?”

    Kylo walked to kneel in front of him. He moved until he was close enough to rest on his knees and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. “My dear general, we can deal with anything.”

———

    One thing Hux had not been ready to deal with was pregnancy symptoms. While Hux had read holos upon holos of pregnancy information, he was not prepared for how many trips to the refresher fell under ‘morning sickness’. He wasn’t prepared for the anger, the random crying, the need to be hugged in the middle of his shift.  The temperature changes or his change in control of the Force.

    Hux sat on the edge of the bed, datapad in hand until he noticed something. His sleeve was covered in tiny orange hairs and while he knew that he shed, he knew he didn’t shed this much. He groaned as he attempted to brush off the cat hair.

    Kylo, who’d taken to lying across his bed and staring at the little deviant currently curled up in another of Hux’s uniform shirts which he was positive had been put there by Ren himself, was starting at Millicent as if he could see inside her mind. And for all Hux knew, he probably could. His range of control over the Force had been growing with each passing month and Kylo had insisted that he was even reading Millicent’s mind now. He brushed his sleeve off again when Ren spoke. “Millicent says she wouldn’t have to sleep on your clothes if you bumped the temperature above absolute zero.”

    Hux closed his eyes and counted to ten before answering, “Ren, if you’re that cold I can have you on Jakku in a few short hours.”

    “You wouldn’t dare abandon your children like that.” He snapped back.

    “I’d come back for them.” Hux rationalized. “You, not so much.” Nonetheless, he raised from his spot and stopped at the small climate control on his way to the closet. Being the General did have it’s perks.

    Another thing he hadn’t been ready for was the vibrant dreams. The nightmares.

    “Kylo. Kylo!” Hux grabbed his shoulders and pinned the man to the bed to keep his thrashing from hurting himself or Hux. “Kylo, you need to wake up, you need to wake up now!” The thrashing slowed but didn’t stop as he descended into shivers. Kylo raised his hands to grip Hux’s arms with bruising fingers as he started to push him away.

    “Don’t. Please, stop!” Kylo’s voice was hoarse with a pain so deep that Hux himself gave a slight shudder. 

    He gripped Ren even harder. “Ren!” At the sound of his voice directly in his ear, Ren stopped flailing and opened his eyes slowly. 

    “Armi?”

    “Yes, Kylo, I’m right here.” He loosened the hold on his shoulders and helped him sit up. As the covers fell away, his bare chest was revealed and the small bump making itself known above his hips.

    “Armi, what happened?”

    “You had a nightmare, that’s all. Everything is fine.” Hux moved off of him and laid down beside him. He pulled him to lay against his shoulder and Kylo slid an arm around his waist before lying his head on his shoulder. Hux swept his fingers through Kylo’s hair, hoping to lull him back to sleep, but Kylo did not close his eyes for the rest of the night.

————

    “Hux!” Hux winced, both at the noise and the impending fight that he knew was coming. He could hear Ren’s boots stomping away down the halls after him. “Hux!”

    “Ren, do stop yelling.”

    “The attendants in the training room won’t let me in. They say I need your permission?” He was still yelling. Ren was almost seven months pregnant and very obviously showing. The confirmed twins had caused him to buy bigger robes in varying shades of black to accommodate them.  It didn’t make him any less intimidating as he headed directly towards Hux’s spot on the bridge.

    “Ren, you’re not to be training this far along. You’ll hurt yourself. Or even worse, the twins.”

    Ren growled, the sound coming out that much scarier through his vocoder, “Hux, I’m fine.”

    “No, you’re pregnant. There’s a difference.” Hux kept his voice low and steady, knowing that if he didn’t get a rise out of him, his anger would dissipate and he’d be fine in a few minutes.

    Unfortunately, today was just one of those days.

    Ren reached towards his waist, grabbed his lightsaber and powered it on as he pivoted. Hux sighed, his eyes slipping closed, as he listened to the telltale signs of a famous Ren Tantrum coming to fruition on another com-unit. Alright, this one was partially his fault. After the Medbay had concluded that Ren was in his last trimester and vigorous movement at this point was frowned upon, Hux had alerted all personal that Ren was no longer allowed in the training rooms. Ren was known to spend hours destroying training droids and pushing his body past it’s limits but now it was not just his body that would be affected by it. As much as he knew Ren would be beyond pissed off about this, he couldn’t take the risk.

    When Hux found him later, he was still seething although thankfully his sword had been powered down. Their room, which was now officially theirs, was a toss between Hux’s characteristically neat and minimalist fashion and Ren’s dark taste. Ren sat against the couch, his helmet dropped to the floor, and his dark hair splayed against the backs of the cushions.

    “I wanna train.”

    “Why don’t you train your mind instead?” Hux suggested and not a moment later his whole body froze as an invisible force wrapped around him.

    “Like this General?” Ren raised his head slowly to stare at him.

    Hux was glowering but couldn’t say a single word. _Let go Ren!_ He screamed inside his head as loud as possible and was rewarded with a slight wince from Ren and his hand dropping. The pressure released and Hux stumbled and breathed sigh of relief. “I know you’re upset about this, but it’s for your own good.”

    “Whatever.” Ren sank down towards the couch slowly and fixed his eyes on a point on the wall.

    Hux walked towards him and kneeled in front of the couch. He reached up slowly and when Ren didn’t immediately knock his hand away or Force stop him, he figured it was ok. He smoothed his thumb down his cheek and grasped his jaw gently. “I’m sorry. But it’s just not safe Kylo.”

    Kylo didn’t say anything. Hux couldn’t wait till these babies were born.

 

—————

    “Hux sleep is kind of essential for the General of the First Order.” The soft voice drifted in from behind him accompanied by the ghost of a chuckle.

    “But they’re so cute.” Hux smiled as he stared down into the floating bassinet that carried both of his newborns. They’d found out that Kylo had been correct about the twins almost a year ago but Hux still couldn’t believe he’d been blessed with two children. Most of the time he felt like didn’t deserve the two beautiful raven haired boys but damnit if he wasn’t going to give them the galaxy.

    He reached inside and smoothed back the hair across Brendol Jr.’s forehead smiling again at the hints of red he could see twisted into the black. He pushed a button on the edge of the bassinet and the basket gently started to rock again. Because the Finalizer was partially made of durasteel, the floors reacted to powerful magnets. As a present, Phasma had rigged the bassinet with a magnet so that it could float around the ship and follow the men where ever they went.

    Ren wrapped an arm around his waist, “I know. But you’ve got a shift tomorrow.” He looked towards the wall where the time was being flashed from a holo. “Today.”

    Hux sighed, “Ok. Fine.”  He didn’t want to admit it but he was reluctant to let them leave his sight. They’d been in the world for almost a month now but Hux still felt like they weren’t quite real. Kylo pulled on the handle and the bassinet moved soundlessly with him as he led his boyfriend towards the bedroom.

    “At least they’re finally sleeping through the night.” Kylo smiled as he climbed under the sheets.

    “I’m still convinced it’s because you’re doing something to them.” Hux knew that it shouldn’t have been happening this quickly.

    “And I told you I did nothing. They’re force users Hux, they’re probably doing it themselves.” He pulled on his arm and Hux shifted so that he was lying in his arms. He had to admit, it was very comfortable to lie there knowing that he was protected from whatever the universe threw at them.

    “As long as they don’t end up with lightsabers in their hands, I don’t care.” Hux mumbled sleepily.

    Ren chuckled, “Then you’re going to be a little upset.”

———— 

    “Duck!”

    Without wondering where the words came from, Hux lowered his head quickly before looking around from his crouched state. Ren came running down the hall with one child, Brendol Jr., floating in the air behind him and a concerned look on his face. Hux wondered briefly why he didn’t have his helmet on, he usually only did that in the privacy of their quarters, until he turned and realized why. Their other child, Anakin (Hux wouldn’t budge on Darth Vader), was crawling along the halls throwing anything within his reach with the Force. Ren’s helmet had been one of those things.

    Hux sighed and wondered if Kylo had been this temperamental when he’d grown up and vowed that when he finally did take down the Resistance, the first thing he would ask General Organa was what kind of method she’d used to put Kylo to bed. He walked forward and stopped to pick up Anakin, “You know you’re not allowed throw daddy’s helmet.”

    Anakin, although he couldn’t form words yet, had the good graces to look ashamed. Hux knew he was a little lier though. “Come on, back to daycare.” He turned to face Kylo whose breathing was a little hindered but was now carrying Brendol with his hands and not the Force. “I’m not sure why you’re out anyway.”

    He shrugged and gave Hux a small smile. “I was taking a break and I missed them. Besides, they hate the nanny droid.”

    Hux sometimes got jealous that Kylo could glean information from them through the force but he wouldn’t ever say it out loud. Kylo had already done so much he wouldn’t begrudge him the connection with their kids. “I’m sorry. But it’s not like we can hire an actual person. The paperwork alone . . .” Hux turned and walked back to their quarters.

    As the door opened, a medium sized droid headed for the immediately reaching up to take Anakin from Hux’s arms. He kissed his son’s forehead before letting go and stared Kylo down before he reluctantly released Brendol and the droids second set of arms took hold of their other son. He’d scoured the galaxy for a four armed droid for just this purpose. He watched the droid take his children back towards their room before turning to Ren.

    “I’ve got to get back to the bridge. Please stop kidnapping our children.”

    Kylo leaned forward and kissed Hux softly before pulling away and smirking, “No.”

 

—————- 

 

    Kylo awoke quickly at the sound of the bedroom door opening. To anyone else it was silent, but to someone with the Force it was as loud as a wooden door being slammed shut. He sat up in the darkness and used the Force to see two auras walking towards his bed in the dark. It wasn’t easy to see that it was hid children, mostly because one was crawling. Anakin hadn’t gotten the hang of walking yet but he’d follow his brother anywhere.

    They’d been escaping their cribs easier and easier every time Hux had engineered a new way to keep them in and it seemed that tonight was another planned break out. Although where they were going, Kylo wasn’t quite sure. He smiled when he noticed the only thing they were doing was climbing into bed with their dads. He watched, his eyes finally adjusted to the dark, as Brendol climbed up onto the bed and pulled Anakin up behind him. They slipped under the covers and crawled their way towards the top of the bed until they were lying between him and Hux.

    Anakin froze when he realized that one of their dads was awake. He looked up at him and smiled and the only thing Kylo could do was smile and shake his head. He settled back into bed, drifting back to sleep with his hand curled around Hux’s neck and draped over the shoulders of his sons.

    This was what peace felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> These are two fanarts that inspired this work, thanks you two (:
> 
> http://kyluxinhell.tumblr.com/post/155907140039/suzannart-hux-does-not-like-to-acknowledge-some
> 
> http://kylorentrashlord.tumblr.com/post/155908527339/lisuli79-au-where-the-only-nightmares-anakin


End file.
